Fire Emblem Heroes/credits
These are the credits to Fire Emblem Heroes. They are accessed by going through FAQ/Etc. and then, About This App and then, Staff Credits. Producer * Masahiro Higuchi * Yu Sasaki * Hideki Konno Director * Kouhei Maeda * Shingo Matsushita Subdirector * Tetsuo Hatanaka Analysts * Sho Kohigashi * Yujiro Eto Project Managers * Mariko Goto * Sakiko Kano Technical Directors * Yuji Ohashi * Ryo Watanabe Programming * Yuji Ohashi * Yusuke Shibata * Kei Matsubara * Takafumi Kaneko * So Araya * Yuya Ishii * Takazumi Shirayanagi Server Engineering * Chiharu Tadokoro * Hironari Wakizaka * Kazuki Kuriyama * Kei Tsuchiya * Kiyoshi Ikeda * Kosuke Asami * Kosuke Morimoto * Kunio Okita * Marina Hayashi * Masahiro Yamada * Masaya Shimizu * Naoaki Kawaharasaki * Satoshi Ueda * Shigeki Takeguchi * Shunichi Kaneko * Tadashi Matsuda * Taira Takahashi * Takashi Honda * Takehiko Yokota * Takumasa Ochi * Toshiyuki Hirata * Tetsuya Sakaguchi * Xuanzhong Wei * Yasunori Yanai * Yoshiro Kitazawa * Yuki Ishibashi * Yuuki Ikuta * Kotaro Fukawa * Kenichi Takemoto * Ryota Nadatomo * Takeo Tanaka * Masayuki Fukuoka * Kenji Enome Art Director * Mai Kusakihara Character Design & Illustration * Yusuke Kozaki Map Design * Hiromi Tanaka * Yukie Kuwa Background Design * Yuta Morikawa UI Design * Shioe Ohashi Effects Design * Hidemi Yamaguchi Unit Design & Unit Motion Supervisors * Mai Kusakihara * Tomohiro Ozawa Unit Design & Unit Motion * Kana Tsukiyama * Kenji Itsuno (CRAFTS & MEISTER CO., LTD.) * Shinsuke Mizushima (CRAFTS & MEISTER CO., LTD.) * Erika Okuda (CRAFTS & MEISTER CO., LTD.) * Soshi Takatsu (ARECT, Inc.) * Tetsuya Iwabuchi (ARECT, Inc.) * Tatsurou Suzuki (ARECT, Inc.) * Yusuke Takeya (ARECT, Inc.) * Masami Nakagawa (ARECT, Inc.) * Hisashi Kubo (ARECT, Inc.) Design Support * Kayoko Takamizawa * Chie Yamamoto * Madoka Kadono * Mao Yamanaka Illustration Supervisor * Takako Sakai Illustration * AKIRA * Amagaitaro * bthx * BUNBUN * cuboon * Daisuke Izuka * Ebila * Fujisaka Kimihiko ~TERRA BATTLE~ * Fujiwara Ryo * Fuzichoco * HACCAN * HAKO * Himukai Yuji * Hino Shinnosuke * Ichiiro Hako * Itagaki Hako * Ito Noizi * kaya8 * Kippu * Kita Senri * Kotobuki Tsukasa * Kusugi Toku * lack * Maeshima Shigeki * Maiponpon / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS * Masao Tsubasa * Mayo * Meka * Mendako / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS * Miwabe Sakura * Miyuu * Mizuno Kana * Okaya * pikomaro * Sasashima Suisei * Suekane Kumiko * Takagi Masafumi * Ueda Yumehito * Wada Sachiko * Yamada Akihiro * Yamada Kotaro * Yura * Zaza * ZIS * tsukki / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS * Asatani Tomoyo * Sata * Haimura kiyotaka * PenekoR * Tobi * Tomioka Jiro * Hoshino Lily * Miyajima Haru * Aoji * Fujikawa Akira * Gaou * Yoshiku * nabe * kawasumi * Sencha * Mikuro * Teita * Chiko * Soeda Ippei * Shioemon / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS * Enkyo Yuichiro * Kusakihara Toshiyuki / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS * Umiu Geso * Washimoto * Homazo * Ito Misei * Okuma Yugo Scenario * Kouta Nakamura * Kouhei Maeda * Satoko Kurihara * Yuu Ohshima Sound Director & Music Composition * Hiroki Morishita Sound Effects * Daichi Aoki Voice Cast (Japanese) * Akemi Okamura * Ari Ozawa * Asami Seto * Aya Suzaki * Ayaka Suwa * Ayane Sakura * Ayano Ishikawa * Ayumu Murase * Daiki Hamano * Daisuke Ono * Eimi Okada * Hidenori Takahashi * Hikaru Midorikawa * Hiromichi Kogami * Hisako Kanemoto * Hitomi Nabatame * Ikue Otani * Jun Fukushima * Jun Fukuyama * Junichi Suwabe * Junji Majima * Jurota Kosugi * Kana Asumi * Kana Yuuki * Kaori Mizuhashi * Kaori Nazuka * Katsuyuki Konishi * Kazuhiko Inoue * Kenichirou Matsuda * Kenji Hamada * Kentaro Tone * Kohsuke Toriumi * Kumi Tanaka * Lynn * Maaya Uchida * Makiko Ohmoto * Mamoru Miyano * Masaumi Tazawa * Minami Takahashi * Mitsuhiro Ichiki * Miyuki Sawashiro * Momoko Ohara * Nao Shiraki * Natsumi Fujiwara * Nobunaga Shimazaki * Nozomi Sasaki * Rei Matsuzaki * Rie Murakawa * Riki Kitazawa * Rina Hidaka * Risa Taneda * Rokuro Naya * Runa Onodera * Ryouta Takeuchi * Ryuichi Kijima * Saori Hayami * Saori Onishi * Saori Seto * Satomi Sato * Shin-ichiro Miki * Shinobu Matsumoto * Shirou Gou * Soichiro Hoshi * Sumire Morohoshi * Takahiro Sakurai * Takamasa Mogi * Takehito Koyasu * Takuya Sato * Tarusuke Shingaki * Tatsuhisa Suzuki * Teruyuki Tanzawa * Toa Yukinari * Tomokazu Sugita * Toshiki Masuda * Yayoi Sugaya * Yoko Hikasa * Yoshimasa Hosoya * Yu Kobayashi * Yuichi Nakamura * Yuki Kaji * Yuuichirou Umehara * Yuuki Kuwahara * Yuuki Takada * Taku Yashiro * Yuma Uchida * Yusuke Ohta * Mikako Takahashi * Mai Nakahara * Chinami Hashimoto * Natsuki Hanae * Aya Endo * Atsumi Tanezaki * Michihiko Hagi * Atsuko Enomoto * Miho Miyagawa * Takuma Sasaki * Nao Toyama * Yuki Horinaka * Eri Inagawa * Ai Shimizu * Eri Suzuki * Kisho Taniyama * Yuhko Kaida * Hiroshi Kamiya * Kouji Takahashi * Rei Shimoda * Atsushi Abe * Rikiya Koyama * Ai Nagano * Toru Okawa * Juri Takita * Sho Hayami * Ai Orikasa * Toshiyuki morikawa * Houko Kuwashima * Houko Kuwashima * Kikuko Inoue * Kenji Kitamura * Hirofumi Nojima * Yuu Asakawa * Tessyo Genda * Rie Takahashi * Rie Kugimiya * Satomi Arai * Yasuaki Takumi * Kengo Kawanishi * Ai Kayano * Natsuko Kuwatani * Mai Kadowaki * Yukari Tamura * Kazuhiro Nakaya VOICE RECORDING & EDITING Casting Support * Bungo Fujiwara (TWOFIVE) Recording Director * Hitomi Matsuki (TWOFIVE) Recording Engineering * Ayaka Tominaga (TWOFIVE) * Hideyuki Hachisuka (AOI STUDIO) Recording Studio AOI STUDIO Voice Editing * Junpei Ikawa (TWOFIVE) * Takashi Shinbori * Daichi Aoki FIRE EMBLEM HEROES THEME Vocals * Mario Tashiro Lyrics * Kouhei Maeda Music * Yuka Tsujiyoko * Hiroki Morishita Sound Supervisor * Yuka Tsujiyoko Level Design Planning * Yuji Ohashi * So Araya Movie anima inc. Movie Producer * Takeshi Nagasawa Movie Director * Hiromi Hayashi (Spooky graphic) Movie Art Director * Yoshiyuki Okada Movie Storyboard * Tomio Fujisawa (Spooky graphic) Movie Line Producers * Daisuke Chonan * Daichi Abe * Kenji Nishino * Ryo Ebina (Spooky graphic) Movie CGI Director * Yuko Takahashi (Spooky graphic) Movie Character Lead Modeling Art * Hiroto Shibata Movie Character Modeling Art * Ippei Suzuki * Nozomi Ishii * Daisuke Suzuki * Daisuke Kazama * Hiroyuki Tokudome * Yumiko Hasebe (keica,inc.) * Kazuaki Okuyama (keica,inc.) * Takashi Miura (keica,inc.) Movie BG Lead Modeling Art * Nobunao Ono Movie Art Coordinator * Fumi Saitoh Movie Art Design * Ai Tokoi * Wenting Dai * Ayumi Sugimoto (Senju Kobo Co.,Ltd.) Movie Artwork * Masao Kobayashi (Senju Kobo Co.,Ltd.) * Tomohiro Nakau * Kunihiko Inaba * Sadahiko Tanaka * Kounosuke Murata (Crico,inc) * Tamarou Shiba (Crico,inc) * Yukue Roma (Crico,inc) * Yuta Ryudo (Crico,inc) * Aira (Crico,inc) * Tsukumi (Crico,inc) Movie Animation * Nori Ogawa (Spooky graphic) * Yukio Uemura (Spooky graphic) * Miho Funahashi (Spooky graphic) * Haruka Sugimoto (Spooky graphic) Movie Cloth Lead Animation * Masashi Matsumoto Movie Effects Art * Toshihiro Umekita (Spooky graphic) * Tatsuya Imai (Spooky graphic) Movie Composition Suprvisor * Kuniharu Koike Movie Composition Art * Jyushin Kou Movie Motion Capture Actors Coordination * AC factory Movie Action Coordinator * Hiromi Shinjo (AC factory) Movie Motion Capture Acting * Masashi Nitta (AC factory) * Megumi Takarae (AC factory) Service Management * Masahiro Shimaoka * Takuji Hotta * Sotaro Mochizuki * Koki Hashimoto * Ryota Yagihashi * Yoshimi Uchiyama Coordination * Kenji Yamada * Tsubasa Hamano * Tsutomu Kitanishi Publicity * Daisuke Nakajima * Yusuke Kitanishi Promotion * Yosuke Imanishi * Junji Endo * Shion Hayashi * Kosei Higuchi * Tadao Fujinaga * Yuzuru Sakai * Kenta Nakamura * Michael Mone * Yuuki Yagi Artwork * Yoshitomo Kitamura * Sachiko Nakamichi Technical Support * Shingo Okamoto * Motoki Yano Security Engineering * Ryo Murakami * Shingo Mori * Takahiko Funakubo * Tetsuya Shiota * Toshiharu Sugiyama Quality Assurance * Daiki Ishida * Kyota Suzuki * Ayaka Hino * Naoki Watanabe * Akihito Fujiki * Yoshimi Uchiyama * Mario Club Co., Ltd. * DIGITAL Hearts Co.,Ltd. Customer Support * Masayuki Yamada * Mio Kawakami * Ryo Ochiai * Shizuka Tokunaga Specal Thanks * Takashi Akiyama * Kenichi Nishimaki * Takeshi Narita * Toshiyuki Kusakihara * Susumu Ishihara * Naohiro Yasuhara * Nami Komuro * Genki Yokota * Kenta Nakanishi * Yuki Furuyama * Yukie Hori * Bhaskar Nidumukalla * Masaya Abe * Yuki Hirako * Hidekazu Soga * Tomohide Yoshida * Tatsuya Suganuma * Yu Fuda * Atsushi Watanabe * Yoshitaro Makise * Gensei Takeda * Kiyoaki Yoshioka * Saki Iizumi * Naoki Endo * Naoki Yaguchi * Natsuki Ogawa * Kenta Sato * Rikyo Takahashi * Kenta Sugahara * Naruto Takahashi * Kunio Okita * Yoshiki Iduta * Hirohito Sato * Shinya Masuda * Haruki Wada * Hiroshi Nakamura * Takahiro Kida * Yusuke Harada NORTH AMERICAN LOCALIZATION NOA Localization Management * Jeff Miller * Nate Bihldorff * Rich Amtower * Reiko Ninomiya * Tim O'Leary * Dan Owsen * Scot Ritchey NOA Localization * Kris Copeland * Audrey Drake * Steven Grimm * Robert Heiret * Noriko Kaji * Matthew Niemi * Álex Zarza * Kindra Timmerwilke * Shannon Jaye Roberts * Christian Nutt * Tim McCaughan Casting and Voice Recording * Cup of Tea Productions, Inc. Voice Direction * Patrick Seitz Sound Editing * Cup of Tea Productions, Inc. Cast (English) * Hunter MacKenzie Austin * T. Axelrod * Sarah Blandy * Ray Chase * Cam Clarke * Kate Davis * Ben Diskin * Delem Donaldson * DC Douglas * Kyle Hebert * Taylor Henry * Walden James * Conner Kelley * Julie Kliewer * Brianna Knickerbocker * Lauren Landa * Mela Lee * Misty Lee * Wendee Lee * Cherami Leigh * Marcella Lentz-Pope * Yuri Lowenthal * Matt Mercer * Amada Miller * Max Mittelman * Bryce Papenbrook * Marisha Ray * Sam Regal * Cindy Robinson * Patrick Seitz * Stephanie Sheh * Michael Sinterniklaas * George Spelvin * Liv Strander * Karen Strassman * Rena Strober * Kaiji Tang * Julie Ann Taylor * David Vincent * Travis Willingham * Mick Wingert * Greg Chun * Christian La Monte * Kira Buckland * Cassandra Lee Morris * Chris Smith * Cristina Valenzuela * Edward Bosco * Erin Fitzgeral * Alexis Tipton * Kyle McCarley * Amber Connor * Sarah Williams * Chris Hackney * Erica Lindbeck * Claudia Lenz * Robbie Daymond * Ian Sinclair * Lucien Dodge * Tara Sands * Christine Marie Cabanos * Caitlin Glass * Grant George * Xander Mobus * Melissa Fahn * Imari * Robert Clotworthy * Brina Palencia * Heather Watson * Erica Mendez * Todd Haberkorn * Lani Minella * Erika Ishii * Michelle Ruff * Carrie Keranen * Veronica Taylor * Nicolas Roye * Richard Epcar * Mark P. Whitten * Alicia Stratten * Orion Acaba * Nicole Balick NOA Product Testing * Kentaro Nishimura * Seth Hanser * Q Dequina * Tomoko Mikami * Robert Jahn * Santavorn Mam * Makiko Szolas * Madison Levitan * Lynsey Bassen * Michael Sahlin * Pablo Reyes * Sebastian Galloway * Kriangkrai Buapetch * Product Testing Technicians * Anastasia Evans * Lyn Fox * Joseph Goman * Derek Hipple * Mike Luna European Localization NOE Localization Management * Matthew Mawer * Alessio Danieli NOE Localisation Producers * Sibylle Steinau * Sébastien Faber * Christian Massi * Stefan Dickhardt * Mark Kourtoglou * Henrik Hadewig Translation * NOE European Localization Development * Pierre Sanchez * Patrick Joyce * John Mullen * Martina Deimei * Thomas Ito * Giovanna Canta * Mirko Capocelli * Angela Nardone * Abdelkader Beldjilali * Clémence Dieryck * Emmanuel Adien * José Manuel Malagón León * Miguel Rodríguez Ramos * Blanco Hueso Taulés * Keyword Studios Quality Assurance * NOE European Localization Development * Daniele Alibrandi * Patrick Thorenz * Ibon Díez Maeztu * Daniel Blasco Marcos * Elisa Lapini * Marzia Faustinelli * Matthieu Lamouroux * Jérôme Petit * Michaela Koch * Lutz Ohl * Keyword Studios Special Thanks * Dario De Leo * Aya Takahashi * Yoko Oikawa * Eiko Sakai * Aya Bamba General Producer * Tohru Narihiro * Osamu Ikeda Executive Producer * Toshiyuki Nakamura * Shinya Takahashi Category:Credits